


Rocking around the christmas tree

by akfanficlove



Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cold Weather, Couple, Cute, Cuties, Fighting, Fights, Living Together, M/M, Merry Christmas, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Shopping, Snow, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Seb wants to put a christmas tree into their tiny New York apartment and Blaine thinks it's waste of money. Please welcome: childish!Sebastian who really wants a christmas tree 😄Second work for my "Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas".
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053800
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re kidding me.”

“What?”

“You can’t be serious, Sebastian!”

“Why?”

“Where the hell do you want to put that?”

“Are we still talking about the christmas tree? Cause if not, I’d have a few – “

“The tree, Seb! Have you seen our apartment? It’s rarely big enough for the both of us, there is no way this… _thing_ … fits.”

“That _thing_ , young Sir, is the most perfect christmas tree. I measured it just right, it’s 6,5 feet tall and about 6 feet wide. We move the couch and the tv, bring the bookshelf to the bedroom for this time and take the pictures down.”

“The pictures?”

“Not forever! Just for a few weeks, we’ll hang them up again.”

Sebastian’s eyes are wide and shining, his hand clutching a huge Christmas tree. Blaine sighs. Sebastian doesn’t get excited easily but when he does, it’s amazing to watch. _He’s beautiful when he’s like that…_

“Sebastian… we’re living in a shoe box with a window in New York, we’re going to be home in Ohio for Christmas and we’re about to pay a lot of money for a tree that we will therefore only get to enjoy a few weeks in an overcrowded living room…”

With every word, Sebastian’s face loses a little bit of light, his smile shrinking.

“But, Blaine, we _need_ a Christmas tree… We’re not leaving until the 23rd and then, Christmas is almost over. Also, where should we store all the presents until then?”

“In our closets or dressers?”

“Where you can snoop in secret? No way!”

“I wouldn’t snoop!”

“Of course, you would! You do it before your birthday, before our anniversary, before Valentine’s – last year, I had to store your birthday present at Nick’s.”

“I could easily snoop when they are under a christmas tree, too.”

“Not under my watch! I would arrange them perfectly, so that I would immediately see it if you did and could chastise you for it.”

A smile tugs on the corners of Blaine’s mouth as he takes a step closer.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“And how, Sebastian”, he averts his eyes and starts playing with the buttons on his boyfriend’s jacket, “how would you chastise me?” He looks up with a fluttering of his eyelashes and a grin.

“Blaine…”, Sebastian grumbles, “Don’t try to change the subject, we’re having a serious conversation here.”

“Oh, I’m very serious. Very serious, I’d really like to know the answer to that…”

“We’re getting a christmas tree.”

“We’re noooot…”, Blaine singsongs and chuckles.

“Please, B, we can get whatever ornament you want and you can also choose the color. I want a christmas tree…”

“I want world peace and a boyfriend that doesn’t whine about a christmas tree like a 5-year-old. Guess we’ll both be disappointed this christmas”, Blaine smiles and kisses the tip of Sebastian’s nose that has started to wrinkle with disapproval. “Come on, compromise: We’ll get a christmas tree but just a small one. You know? That you can put on the table?”

Sebastian pulls back and gasps in horror: “A _fake_ one?!”

“Well, yes”, Blaine looks around the rank where trees in almost all sizes and shapes stand, “since I don’t see a real one in that size around here, do you?”

Sebastian takes two steps back and hugs the large christmas tree that he’s still holding in his hand. His eyes are wide in shock and his mouth hangs open while he shakes his head.

“I bake christmas cookies with you every year. I walk around pumpkin patches for hours in October so that you find the perfect pumpkin to carve for Halloween. I buy you chocolates and roses and treat you to a candlelight dinner for Valentine’s. I love you so much that I am very happy to do all that for you, just to see you smile. And you”, Sebastian exhales sharply like he can’t believe it, “you want to buy me a _fake christmas tree_? You’re out of your mind.”

Blaine frowns.

“Sebastian, we never had a christmas tree until now, do you want to tell me you’ve never been truly happy around christmas because we didn’t have one?”

“Yes!”

They stare at each other for a few moments. Sebastian looks so determined and unbending, the way he holds tight to the tree, it’s… _adorable_. Blaine laughs. He looks at the tree, then at Sebastian, then at the tree again. _Oh, what the hell…_

“You’re behaving unreasonable and childish and all in all a total brat about it.”

The look on Sebastian’s face gets a little darker. Blaine sighs and smiles up at him.

“But if that _really_ makes you happy – “

The rest of his sentence is cut off by a fierce kiss. Blaine feels Sebastian’s right arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. When they part, Sebastian grins and nuzzles their noses.

“You won’t regret it!”, Sebastian mumbles. “Now we just need to get ornaments and some tinsel and a Christmas treetop, obviously. Oh, maybe we could also hang some candy canes and chocolates, what do you think? Seriously, B, this is gonna be amazing, you will not regret that!”

Blaine laughs. “I think I already do…”


	2. Next work for this series

They've been out chirstmas shopping for hours and on their way home again when Blaine asks Sebastian something he never expected: Do you wanna build a snowman?

Third work for my "Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas"-series (I really need to learn to use shorter titles...).

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115487)


End file.
